veiledstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: Creating a Character Page
'NOTE: Character pages should be used for Lords, Companions, Units, and other NPCs. Unless Jarvisimo gives you specific persmission to create pages for your player character(s), DO NOT create player character pages.' You can see an example of a complete character page here: Character Test Page. Please use it for reference. The HeroBox template is a different animal from the location and item templates. Unlike the other templates, the HeroBox template automatically shows every row. You should fill out every row, even if you need to put 0 for that particular skill, etc. This template should be placed in the page first. Some things to know: · Include a picture into this template if at all possible. Upload the pic first, using the Contribute drop-down box and then just type the pic’s name and format into the designated row of the template, like so: MinasTirith.jpg · Please set the picture’s size at 290 pixels or smaller. · For the Skills, Proficiencies, etc please enter the original stats for that character as they are at the beginning of the game. Do not record leveled-up stats for Companions. Please include the following sections when creating a character page: After the HeroBox template is entered, the Overview section should be written. Make sure to use a Header1 template to start it off. Header1 templates are used to begin major sections of a page, and Header2 templates are used as subheaders to start subsections within the major sections. Use them appropriately, because they create the navigation links you see at the top of most pages. The overview section is just the basic facts about the character. Include notes on the character’s likes and dislikes and faction preference. Also include any notes regarding right to rule, etc. This section is mainly for Companion characters, and possibly for royalty and other characters that are considered prominent in the Lord of the Rings universe. Describe the character’s background and history, what happened to them and what they did, and what drives them. For companions, just list the equipment they start out with, using a bulleted list in the format shown below. For Lords, show their standard equipment. For units, show their standard equipment and any variations thereof. Use links to the item pages when possible. · Head: · Torso: · Gloves: · Boots: · Horse: · Weapon Slot 1: · Weapon Slot 2: · Weapon Slot 3: · Weapon Slot 4: After you've completed the page and posted it to the wiki, scroll to the bottom of the newly created page. On the left you'll see: Categories: and then a button that says "Add Category". Click on that button and enter the appropriate combination of the following infomation: Now press Enter (or Return, whichever you have). Please add the page to a second category. For the second category, simply replace the faction name with "All". Press Enter/Return again and click "Save". Congratulations, you're done! You've successfully created a character wiki page and have added it to some categories so that other users can find it more easily. If you're still a bit confused about categorizing pages, here's an example: King Theoden is a Lord of Rohan. As such, his page needs to be added to the "Rohan Lords" category and the "All Lords" category. Category:Guides